Fallen Angel
by SS5gohan
Summary: \\disclaimer: i do not own MLP, i do however own this story and the OC's in it/ an unknown pegasus shows up during the fight with nightmare moon and fights her off to give the mane 6 a chance to use the elements of harmony, who is this pegasus and how does he seem to care so much about rainbow dash? \\hope you enjoy reviews are appriciated/
1. Chapter 1

Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo were relaxing in one of the rooms of their cloud house, when they heard a loud crash from the living room. Scootaloo sighed "They're at it again. Do you want me to go calm them down mom?" the orange and purple teenage pegasus asked Rainbow. The cyan pegasus rolled her magenta eyes, and pushed her rainbow colored hair out of her eyes.  
"No, I'll take this one." Rainbow smiled and got up. She walked into the living room and saw two twin foals standing a few feet apart. They were a colt and a filly. The colt had a jet black coat, spiky hair, and a straight tail, his mane and tail were a rainbow color, while his eyes were a darker shade of purple then his mothers. The filly had a cyan coat, light black mane and tail in the exact same style as her mom's; her eyes were a light grey color. They launched at each other, and they were about to punch each other in the jaw (both failing to realize Rainbow was there) but just before the hit Rainbow yelled out.  
"Goku, Firebolt, what did I say about fighting inside?" Rainbow demanded. The two foals had stopped in midair with their fore hoofs inches away from each other. They landed and stood next to each other. Firebolt looked down embarrassed, while Goku smiled sheepishly at his mom and spoke up.  
"If you're gonna fight inside, then fight in the backroom where there's nothing for you to break." He recited the words he and Firebolt had heard a thousand times.  
"what is it about this time?" Rainbow asked them. Firebolt looked up at that.  
"We're trying to see whose stronger and faster than the other." At that Rainbow smiled and launched forward tackling the two to the ground and tickling them.  
"It doesn't matter which of you is faster or stronger, because I'm faster and stronger than you both." Goku and Firebolt could do nothing but try to resist laughing, unable to fend off their mom's onslaught. When rainbow let them get up they shot up and smiled happily. Then Goku's smile disappeared and he looked at rainbow intently.  
"Mom can you tell us about dad now?" rainbow looked down at her son and started thinking. Scoots walked in and put a hoof on her shoulder.  
"They're old enough to know now mom."  
"You're right." Rainbow sat on the cloud floor and looked down collecting her thoughts. She looked up a fire, that hadn't been there in years, was blazing in eyes.  
"It started eight years ago, when Nightmare moon returned. I met your father that day." The twins stared at their mother excitedly.  
"Your father…was a fallen angel."


	2. Chapter 2

Nightmare Moon had the mane 6 cornered.  
"Looks like the elements of harmony are useless after all." She laughed evilly. Twilight stared at the six elements in shock.  
"I don't understand. Why didn't they work?" Nightmare smiled manically and charged magic into her horn.  
"Time to die!" She yelled and launched a powerful blast of magic at the six of them. They all shut their eyes in fear waiting for the pain to come, but it never came. Twilight opened her eyes in time to see the blast get launched away. Nightmare stared at a figure in between her and the others. The smoke faded and revealed a jet black pegasus with a spiky jet black mane and tail. His eyes were black, and he had two blood red scars on his right eye. The first ran down the middle of it and stopped at his cheek, the other ran horizontally right under his eye.  
"Oh my goddess." Rainbow silently exclaimed. Nightmare glared at the new pegasus.  
"Who dares defy me!?" she yelled. He ignored her and turned to the others.  
"I'll hold her off for now, but you need to figure out how to use the elements." He paused for second and looked Rainbow right in the eyes, something no one seemed to notice (not even twilight, and she's usually the observant one).  
"I'll keep you safe, I promise" he looked back the others then.  
"I'd prefer to not kill her, but I will if I have too." Nightmare started laughing  
"You, kill me?" he glared at her. Nightmare continued  
"I bet you can't even touch m-" before she could finish he was under her in a second balancing on his front hooves. Before she could react he kicked his back legs out and sent her crashing through the wall. The others gasped behind him in shock.  
"Don't worry about this fight, just hurry and use the elements. By the way, the name's Gohan." Gohan turned to see Nightmare getting up rage clear on her face.  
"How the hell did you do that!? How dare you strike out at royalty!?" Gohan suddenly appeared in front of her glaring at her.  
"Shut it." He said coldly and punched her in the jaw. The sound of shattering bone echoed through the abandoned castle joined by a pained scream from nightmare.  
"Gohan, we figured it out!" Twilight yelled out excitedly. He turned to her to see them all wearing strange necklaces, except for Twilight who was wearing a crown.  
"Well what are you waiting for? Get to it." He flew behind them to get out of the way. The girls were floating in the charging the elements. Gohan flew up behind Rainbow dash and put a hoof on her back in between her wings and concentrated. After a few seconds a dark black ran next to Rainbow's red beam in the rainbow beam that was headed straight for Nightmare. The beam surrounded her in a massive whirlwind and raised her into the air. When it finally dissipated it revealed Princess Luna a little younger looking than she was just before she turned into Nightmare Moon. Gohan and the others walked out of the castle with Luna, just as Celestia was landing with a few carriages. She walked towards them and stopped right in front of Luna.  
"Hello, sister." Celestia said smiling at her.  
"Sister!?" Twilight, Rainbow, and Applejack all yelled out, Pinkie, Flutter, and Rarity were all too shocked to speak. Celestia walked up to Twilight and the rest of the element bearers.  
"I'm very proud of you little ponies." Twilight looked at the princess and gave her a small smile  
"Thanks Princess but, we would be dead right now if it weren't for Gohan over there." She stated while pointing a hoof at Gohan who was currently standing a few feet to the right. At hearing his name Gohan turned towards them and took a shaky step forward, no longer able to hide how exhausted he really was. Gohan's wings extended for a second revealing a wide gash that was hidden behind his left wing. Gohan was about to say something when he coughed up some blood and fainted from blood loss.


	3. Chapter 3

Four carriages were flying in the air. The first three held twilight fluttershy, rarity, applejack, pinkie, Luna and Celestia, and the final one held Gohan passed out and exhausted. Rainbow dash was flying behind holding him in place, her normally cyan hoofs were a deep purple from Gohan's blood. They were flying to Canterlot Castle, flying in silence too worried about Gohan to speak. They landed in the throne room Surrounding Gohan.  
"Can you help him Princess?" Rainbow asked.  
"Of course." Celestia responded. She narrowed her eyes in concentration; a white aura surrounded her horn. The aura surrounded Gohan for a second before dissipating. Celestia gasped.  
"I don't understand." She said shocked.  
"What's wrong?" Applejack asked  
"Magic doesn't work on him!" Celestia exclaimed.  
"But Princess, that's impossible." Twilight yelled.  
"Ungh." Gohan started waking up from twilights yelling.  
"Gohan!" Rainbow exclaimed half happy half worried.  
"Where am I?" he asked.  
"You're in Canterlot, silly." Pinkie stated. Realizing he was surrounded Gohan stood up and struggled to stay that way.  
"Damn, I'm not going to be able to do anything until this wound is healed." He focused for a second and a black aura surrounded the wound and in a few seconds all evidence of the wound was gone. He gave his wings a few test flaps and looked up.  
"What?" he asked  
"Y-you used magic!" Luna said shocked.  
"Yeah, so what?"  
"Only unicorns and alicorns can use magic!" Rarity gasped  
"Well, I'm not either of those and I've been able to use magic my whole life." Gohan stated matter of factly.  
"But how do you focus your magic without a horn?" Twilight asked him.  
"I can focus my magic into any part of my body, from a single strand of hair to my entire being." He told her.  
"You are SO cool!" Rainbow exclaimed happily.  
"O-Oh you think so?" Gohan said sounding nervous, moving his front legs like his back legs didn't want to cooperate, he tripped and fell on his back. Rainbow let out a small giggle. Gohan jumped up and composed himself.  
"Hey, Gohan."  
"Yeah, Rainbow?"  
"Thanks for protecting me." She said shyly and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She looked at him blushing.  
"Well there's something ah never thought ah'd see, ya've been here barely an hour and ya've already got Rainbow acting like a girl." Applejack said laughing a little.  
"Shut up Applejack." Rainbow retorted.  
"Now is not the time to discuss Rainbow's love interests, girls." Celestia said giggling a little.  
"Gohan I'd like to personally thank you, if not for you these six would be dead." She said gesturing to the mane 6.  
"Yeah we owe you our lives." Twilight exclaimed happily.  
"C'mon it's no big deal." Gohan said sheepishly.  
"So Gohan Dear, what city do you live in?" Rarity asked him.  
"I don't live in a city, I live in the Everfree Forest." He told her.  
"How on earth do you survive in that dreadful place?"  
"It's all I've got, I just learned to live with it."  
"You should move to Ponyville." Fluttershy said speaking up for the first time that night.  
"I was thinking the same thing." Celestia to them.  
"Well I guess I might have enough bits for a hotel room, at least for a while." Gohan said.  
"Nonsense, you can stay with me." Rainbow said.  
"Are ya sure about that Rainbow? Ah mean ah know ya like him but are ya sure ya have room?" Applejack asked her.  
"Yeah, what do you think Gohan?"  
"It sounds better than a hotel room." He said happily  
"Good, now that that's settled you all need to get some sleep. Guard escort our guests to their rooms." Celestia said  
"Night Princess Celestia. Night Princess Luna." The mane 6 and Gohan said  
"Good night little ones." 


	4. Chapter 4

Gohan stood next to Rainbows bed at Canterlot Castle smiling down at her. He put a hoof on her shoulder and shook her lightly.  
"Rainbow, wake up, Breakfasts ready." He spoke softly into her ear.  
"Huh?" she responded starting to wake up.  
"We need to hurry if we don't eat now we won't get another chance for a long while."  
"What time is it?"  
"Its 12:09, our train leaves at 12:30."  
"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"  
"I tried to, but you refused to get up. Besides you look cute when your asleep."  
"Do I now? Is it only when I'm asleep."  
"Yup." Rainbow got a slightly hurt look on her face.  
"The rest of the time your beautiful." He said winking at her. Rainbows look went from hurt to smiling shyly and blushing furiously.  
"Now, c'mon let's go."  
"Okay."

They walked on in silence enjoying each other's company. They got to the dining room, where the others were waiting, in a couple of minutes.  
"Ya'll made it just in time, they're 'bout to serve lunch." Applejack informed them.  
"Gohan, if its 12:15 right now, then why did you say it was breakfast time?" Rainbow asked Gohan.  
"Its lunch for them, but its breakfast for us, since our first meal of the day."  
"Why didn't you eat breakfast with the others?"  
"I simply decided to wait for you to wake up."  
"Ha, simply? He absolutely refused to eat without you Rainbow." Rarity interjected.  
"Oh c'mon Rarity, I was just waiting for Rainbow, besides it is her favorite."  
"Wait how do you know that?" Rainbow asked him  
"I read your mind, ha I'm kidding you talk in you sleep."  
"Oh, ok."  
"Anyway Rainbow, he didn't simply choose to wait, not at all."  
"Oh and what makes you say that Rarity." Gohan challenged.  
"How about the fact that you threatened to obliterate us when we tried to force you it the last of the food?"  
"Damn, you got me there."  
"Wait, you seriously threatened to obliterate them?"  
"Not seriously, jokingly, I know how much they mean to you."  
"Thank Celestia for that fact."  
"She has nothing to do with that, like I said you talk in your sleep." 

Gohan looked at clock and facehoofed.  
"Um, girls, it's 12:39."  
"What we missed our train?" pinkie asked disappointed, she was looking forward to it.  
"Yup, don't worry I can get teleport us there easily. Celestia, Luna, are you two coming with?"  
"We'd love to." They responded.  
"Okay everyone, gather round and put a hoof on me." Everyone gathered around Gohan and put a hoof on him, when everyone was ready a black aura surrounded them and they disappeared. They reappeared in front of the library in Ponyville.  
"What the buck was that?" Twilight asked a panicky look on her face.  
"Twilight, language, also I second that question." Celestia stated  
"It's my version of the teleportation spell. Instead of doing I normally I do it that way it's much safer." Gohan told them.  
"How's it safer? Explain yourself!" Twilight yelled still panicking.  
"Well first off calm down. Now then, the way you normally teleport is by separating every last one of your molecules and focus them on a certain point, the bright flash that always occurs is your molecules separating, here I'll show you in slow motion." A black aura surrounded Gohan and his entire being started shaking rapidly. Soon he was made up of a billion little molecules, the molecules exploded away from each other and reformed Gohan behind them.  
"See? That's normal teleportation. What I do is much safer, I just warp into a parallel dimension where distances are a lot closer one foot there is like a mile here."  
"Well that doesn't explain how it's safer." Rarity said  
"With the normal way you could easily lose concentration and not fully reform and it's even harder with passengers, but my way we don't have to worry about losing a horn, a leg, a wing, or anything else."  
"Wow, that is much safer. Could you teach me how to do that?" Twilight conceded  
"Sure, I can." 

"This calls for a party!" Pinkie yelled excitedly and jumped in the air.  
"Right, about that…" Gohan started backing away slowly. He didn't get very far before pinkie appeared in front of him hanging upside down.  
"Um, how the hell is she doing that? No seriously, we're outside. What the hell Pinkie?"  
"We've learned not to question it." Applejack told him.  
"Well, Gohan what were you going to say before Pinkie broke the laws of physics?"  
"Yeah, well you see I'm not much off a party pony."  
"But how could you not like parties? You should always be close to other ponies." Pinkie asked in disbelief and said clearly shocked by the fact that anyone could actually not like parties.  
"I have my reasons for not liking being around others?" Gohan said suddenly growing cold and distant. He got a guilty look in his eyes and flew away at a speed that could almost break the sound barrier. He flew to the outskirts of town and landed on a cloud.  
"Damn." He said to himself  
"I shouldn't have done that, it's not her fault she doesn't know." Feeling bad Gohan laid down on the cloud and slept.


	5. Chapter 5

A blue light blinded Gohan. An image of a knife flashed through Gohan's mind, followed by a searing pain near his right eye. Gohan awoke with a start breathing heavily. Those images had haunted him for many years. He looked around at his surroundings. He was still on the same cloud but now it was next to Rainbow's cloud-house. The sun was setting and the moon was rising. Rainbow came out of nowhere a gentle smile on her face.  
"About time you woke up. Want to tell me what all that was about?" she asked  
"Sorry Rainbow, but I can't tell you yet." He said looking down and to the side feeling guilty.  
"Its fine Gohan, I understand." They sat on the cloud together, Rainbow resting her head against Gohan's neck and Gohan draping his wing over her back. Gohan took in a deep breath and slowly let it out.  
"Three weeks." He said. Rainbow looked up at him, confused by the unclear message.  
"What?" He smiled down at her.  
"I'll tell you in three weeks, when your parents come to visit, this concerns them too."  
"If you want to tell us, then we'll listen to you."  
"I love you Rainbow." Gohan said pulling her closer.  
"I love you too Gohan" she said snuggling closer to him. They sat in silence for the next few minutes until the moon was out. Gohan looked down at Rainbow and smiled. Realizing she was asleep Gohan lifted Rainbow onto his back and jumped onto the porch of the cloud house. Using his magic to open the door he walked into the house. It had a section that led to the kitchen and the room they were in was the living room. Gohan walked down a hallway that held to doors, one led to Rainbow's room the other led to a bathroom. Gohan walked into the Rainbow's room and gently placed Rainbow on the bed and curled up on the floor next to the bed draping his right wing over her like a blanket. Within minutes he was asleep.

Gohan awoke the next morning to find Rainbow peering down at him. Gohan smiled up at her.  
"Good morning Rainbow." He said happily. She giggled lightly  
"Good morning Gohan. What are you doing sleeping down there?" she asked giggling and eyes shining brightly.  
"I slept down here, wasn't about to climb in bed with you without your permission." He said shyly  
"Well, I give you permission for all future occasions." She said trying not to laugh. When she couldn't hold it in any longer Gohan joined her.  
"Well Rainbow, I need to go talk to Pinkie, I'll be back later."  
"Okay see ya later Gohan." She said waving happily as he walked away.

Gohan walked into Sugar Cube Corner a few minutes later, running head first into the crazy party pony known as Pinkie Pie. They both fell back and put a hoof to their foreheads and laughed a little. Pinkie looked up and realized it was Gohan.  
"Oh, hey Gohan, what's up?" Pinkie asked curiously.  
"Hey Pinkie, I wanted to apologize for last time." Gohan said once again feeling guilty.  
"Its fine Gohan, I shouldn't have insisted on a party so soon." She said brightly  
"That's the other thing I wanted to talk about, let's throw a party, but just a small one of our best friends."  
"Sure Gohan, we'll keep it small just: you, me Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight and Fluttershy." She said her blue eyes shining brightly.  
"Good to hear Pinkie." Gohan said happy to have made up with Pinkie.  
"Well Pinkie, I have a promise to twilight to keep."  
"Ooh can you deliver these to her since you're on your way there?" she asked holding out a box of cupcakes.  
"Sure, later Pinkie." Gohan said levitating the box in the air and heading towards the library. Within minutes it was in sight. Gohan walked up to the door and knocked, a second later a light purple aura shone around the door it opened revealing twilight standing there.  
"Hi Gohan, what are you doing here?" she asked happily  
"Well I was just talking to Pinkie and she asked me to deliver these to you, also I remember promising a certain somepony to teach her T.D.T., A.K.A Trans-dimensional Teleportation." He said winking.  
"Well come on in Gohan, Spike could you get us some cider?" Twilight called out. A purple and green baby dragon popped around a corner when she called.  
"Sure thing Twilight." He said and saluted before zipping away. Twilight and Gohan walked to the center of the room, where Gohan set the box down on a table against the wall.  
"So Twi, are you ready to start training?" Gohan asked a perfectly focused look on his face.  
"Sure, let's do it." Twilight replied an equally focused look on her face.

Gohan walked out of Twilight's house a few hours later. Gohan shot into the night sky and took off towards Rainbow's house. Gohan and Rainbow arrived home at the same time.  
"How was your day Rainbow?" Gohan asked smiling.  
"Good, yours?"  
"Fine, c'mon I'll make us some dinner."  
"Wait, you know how to cook?" Rainbow asked skeptically  
"Yeah, what do you want for dinner?" Gohan asked a confident smirk on his face.  
"Hmm, I want spaghetti with garlic bread." She said happily  
"Piece of cake." They walked into the house and into the kitchen. Rainbow sat down at the table while Gohan started levitating ingredients in front of him. Rainbow sat amazed as Gohan made the sauce, boiled the noodles and baked the bread all at the same time. Fifteen minutes later Gohan placed a plate in front of Rainbow and motioned for her to try it. Rainbow slowly raised a fork and bit into the spaghetti, her eyes sparkled and she gasped happily.  
"Gohan, this is delicious. How did you learn to cook like this?"  
"I taught myself." Gohan said, a half-cocky smirk on his face. Rainbow started digging in and Gohan joined her. Within minutes dinner was finished. Gohan and Rainbow climbed into bed. Rainbow wrapped her forelegs around Gohan's neck and Gohan wrapped his wings around her.  
"Good night Gohan, I love you." Rainbow said giving Gohan a kiss and snuggling up against him.  
"I love you too Rainbow." Gohan said, happily pulling her closer.


End file.
